Little Happy Bunnies
by lunaschild
Summary: Silly little one-shot that happens well before the events of FFXII.


**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

**A/N: **I am aware that it is a terrible title, but it sounded cute.

* * *

The sky was a brilliant shade of blue. A shade of blue that almost matched the color of the eyes on the little nine year old boy who was currently devising a way to get what he wanted.

His platinum blonde hair shone in the sunlight as he hid behind a small rock and watched as a little happy bunny hopped into sight. Vaan bit back his gasp of delight and his eyes sparkled as he realized that this was the perfect chance.

"You're not supposed to be out here." A tiny voice bossed from behind him causing him to jump and spin around.

"Shh!" he hushed, placing a finger to his lips dramatically.

A rather small twin plaited girl about his same age stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at him. Vaan simply rolled his eyes then motioned to her to move closer to him. She flashed him a brilliant smile before kneeling next to him behind the rock.

"So whatcha doin'?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm gonna catch that rabbit." Vaan whispered as he pointed to the bunny who was now eyeing the rock curiously.

"Why?" The girl asked, staring at him skeptically.

Vaan simply hushed her again, earning him another glare in return.

"You're not supposed to be out here." She reminded him in huff.

"You're not supposed to be out here either Penelo." Vaan countered and went back to watching the bunny.

The rabbit now had its head cocked to the side, staring intently at the rock that seemed to be carrying on a conversation with itself. It contemplated the merit of going to investigate, but bunnies aren't known to be overly curious. Instead, the little fluff ball decided it would be far more fun to continue hopping about, making cute little bunny prints in the dirt.

"I'm here to make you come back before we get into trouble." Penelo said as she stood and put her hands on her hips once again.

"I'll leave after I catch that rabbit." Vaan growled as he pulled her back down beside him before the rabbit spotted her.

Penelo glared at him and pinched his arm. "Don't pull on me like that!"

"I wouldn't pull if you'd stop being stupid and stay put so I can catch that rabbit!" Vaan hissed as he rubbed his arm where she pinched him.

"I would stay put if you weren't being stupid and coming out here all alone!" Penelo exclaimed angrily.

Vaan's eyes narrowed at her and yelled, "I wouldn't have come out here alone if I thought you could be quiet!"

The little rabbit stopped its frolicking and looked on with concern to the rock that was now having a full blown argument with itself. Perhaps the other knoll would be safer, but then again this was the little fur ball's favorite spot. The dust that was kicked up from the hopping was just so much fun to watch! It decided to give the rock one more chance to be civil before it would be forced to hop off and take refuge amongst quieter inanimate objects.

"Why do you want a stupid rabbit anyway?" Penelo shouted as she shot up once again.

This time the rabbit was no longer in a state of denial. When small children start popping up out of rocks, it was time to get the heck out of there and find shelter in a more sane area of the plains. It turned tail and hopped off as quickly as its bunny legs could carry it.

Vaan's mouth dropped open and he groaned his dismay before slamming both palms against his forehead then raking his hands down his face. He stood up and glared at the wide eyed blonde girl.

"Sorry," she said meekly.

"Yeah, well, I was gonna catch it for you anyway, so it serves you right." Vaan muttered as he kicked a foot in the dirt and looked down.

Penelo gave a timid smile. "Oh, thank you."

"Yeah, whatever," Vaan stated and turned around before she could see the smile that was forming.

"Hey Vaan?"

"What?" he asked and turned around to face her again.

"Do you think we could head back now?" She smiled at him.

Vaan grabbed her hand in his and pulled her along with him. Penelo's braids bounced on her shoulders as she struggled to keep up with his rushed pace. He slowed and the two walked along hand in hand in silence.

Penelo wondered what creature Vaan would try to catch next week. Last week it was a sand snake, the week previous was a cactuar, and now a bunny. Perhaps one day he would just admit that the only reason he came out here was because he knew Penelo would come find him. Maybe one day he'd be willing to admit his true intentions, but then again, this is Vaan.


End file.
